Unlike the Others
by the Minotaur
Summary: a kid goes to camp only to find himself once again,not fitting in.Until Chiron tells of the prophecy. POLL!R&R!RATING CHANGED DUE TO SONG!
1. Camp

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING .RICK RIORDAN OWNS ANY FAMILIAR CHARACTERS**

I ran. I didn't know what was chasing me, but I knew it was bad. They always are. I was afraid to look back because last time, nightmares came. Nightmares of the monster, but thousands of it's kind. Surrounding me, reaching for me grabbing me and tearing me apart; it's grimy ice cold herds ripping my limbs from my body…

I'm glad I lost that one. There's no telling what he might do.

Breathe in, then turn my head. My eyes widened. It was not a dreadful creature, but a centaur, a white stallion bottom and a kind looking top, wearing…

WEARING A TUXEDO?! Suddenly, all was black.

"Chiron! What happened?"

I didn't want to open my eyes. I was comfortable, and if I opened my eyes, they might make me get out of bed.ughh.

"I was following him, trying to get his attention, then he looked at me and, well he didn't see the tree."

"Oh"

"Well Lee, does he have any thing too bad?"

"Just a bump to the head. Hand me the nectar, will you, Annabeth?"

I felt a warm liquid slip down my throat.It tasted like chocolate chip cookies.Wait did she say Chiron?like the famous greek centaur teacher?And nectar? Like the drink of the gods?That liquid sure didn't taste like it came from flowers.Oh god.Was I surrounded by nuts?Like sure, I was absessed with greek mythology,but come on!Why am I always the one who ends up with the weirdos?

"Chiron!I'm sorry,I had to save some kid who was drowning."

"It's alright.Now.I wonder.Young man, can you hear us?"

Groggily, I opened my eyes.There was Mr. tux,a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, who I assumed was annabeth, a boy with blond hair and some guy with green eyes and jet black hair,all who were staring at me like they were waiting for something important.

"What?'

"Might I ask your name?"Well,isn't Mr. tux formal.

"Jasper Nicholson."

"I see.And do you know what happened?"

"You were chasing me,like the other monsters,and-"

"Other monsters?"green eyes asked.

"Yeah."

"Look,Jasper have you heard of the greek myths?"

"Yeah.What's that got to do with it?"

"They're real. Here, now.One of them is your parent."Mr. blond is very subtle.

"I have a parent?"

"Are you an orphan?"

"Maybe"

"Ok.look,I'll explain it as we walk.Lee has an archery lesson to teach and Chiron needs to go save a kid from Mr.D."

As we walked, he explained everything from my being a halfblood to him not liking cheese on pickles.

In the Hermes cabin two kids came up.They eyed the twenty dollar bill in my pocket,then introduced themselves.

"hey. I'm Travis and this is Connor.We're sons of Hermes."

Suddenly,I felt something wrong and my hand flew to my pocket.There was a little girl about ten years old,trying to steal my money.She apologised, then glared and Travis and Connor,and left. I heard a conch shell in the distance,and knew it was time for dinner.


	2. Dreams and squishies

**I do not own PJO**

"Welcome, you little brats, I see none of you have managed to die. Well that just sucks." Wow perky wasn't joking about Mr. being a huge jerk. I saw Mr. Tux(who I now knew was Chiron)whisper in Mr.'s ear." What? What do you mean there's three new brats? How am I supposed to get out of here when they keep coming back with more? Well, welcome to Camp Half-blood, Emily, Nate and Jacob."

"Jasper" I hissed.

"Nathan"

Emma" Apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't like people messing with us. I made my offering then started to eat a delicious steak, and hehehe chocolate milk, but half milk, half chocolate syrup. The Hermes kids all looked at me like I was crazy, and I grinned at them. That just got me more crazy looks, and a visit from Chiron.

"Jasper, why so much chocolate syrup?"

"I love that stuff. It's got the best taste in the world."(**A:N IT IS TRUE!!)**

"Do you know how unhealthy that is?"

"Yep"

"So why do you drink it?"

" cause I love it"

"I'll leave you for now."

I returned to my table, and they announced that capture the flag will be postponed until next week, when the hunters come to visit. We returned to our cabin, where Travis and Connor announced that we have sword fighting class at 7 am tomorrow morning. We went to bed.

"_There's something weird about that boy"_

"_what?"_

"_I'm not sure."_

"_Wait. Which kid are we talking about?"_

"_That new kid, Jasper Nicholson."_

"_It feels like he's got a lot more power than the others."_

"_yes. Wait a minute. I sense something."_

"_what Athena?"_

"_He's here Artemis."_

"_are you sure it's not just Apollo spying to make sure I'm o.k. again? It sure feels like him."_

"_no. It's Jasper."_

"_WHAT??"_

"_I thought you were the smarter of the twins."_

"_well, Jasper, you should wake up."_

Suddenly I was awake, and I checked my watch,6:30. I had half an hour. I got ready, then went outside. I went to the arena, grabbed all the equipment from the armoury and started to practice. Soon ,Travis's brother, Leroy, came.

"wow. You're good."

"Really?"

"Yeah.Care to fight?"

"sure."

We started. He went offensive, and I started to defend. He swung in a crescent and I parried, then counterattacked. He blocked it and started to advice again, but I stopped him and put him defence. We continued on like that for about five minutes, until I saw an opening and lunged.

"ha I win."

"good game."

"you too." I looked around and realized that the rest of the cabin had arrived and was watching the match.

"what?"

"You just defeated the third best swordfighter in a century."

"oh."

"Well, to start of with the lesson, go get your equipment. The lesson was boring, and then we had archery, which I was surprisingly good at. Some kids started to glare at me, like they were mad that I had, so far, two really great talents and ire was only nine o'clock. Next we had canoeing, in which we held races. I won every race. Now I got a lot of glares. Foot racing, same thing. Rock wall, even worse. I passed two kids after my first 30 seconds on the wall. And they were halfway up. That night when we went to bed, I knew kids were going to try to prank me.I stayed up all night to protect myself. I kept my eyes closed when the others started to wake, as it was only 5:30am.Then, squinting through my eyelashes, I saw a kid hold up a snake. I couldn't tell I it was real or fake, so I "woke up" and went to the bathroom. I could tell that they would put it in while I was in the bathroom, so, I looked around, and sure enough, in the cabinet were ketchup packages for the fries they snuck in. I stuck one under each toilet seat, so that when they sat down, it would squirt them. Now I just had to check before I went to the bathroom.

With my squishies complete, I returned to bed. Sure enough, there was a fake snake in the bottom of my sleeping bag. I pulled it out and said" I think I'll name you Bob." Then I went to bed.


	3. did I apply for this job?

In the morning,Bob was gone, and everyone was trying to give me a second chance.Apparently,they haven't gone to the bathroom yet.

At breakfast, Chiron announced chariot races were on Wednesday, and that the Hunters would be arriving today. Everyone started muttering about them.

Suddenly, something went poof next to Mr. D, and BOOM. Artemis and the hunters were here. "Hello everyone. I'm so glad to see smiling faces." I looked around. Everyone looked downright murderous. "Oh. Jasper. Could I speak to you in private for a moment?" I nodded. She motioned for me to follow, and I heard someone mutter something about me becoming an antelope.

Once out of the dining pavilion, she turned to me." Do you remember dreaming about me and Athena talking?" I nodded. "Well, we figured out what makes you so special. We need to go to Olympus." Everything went black for a second, and then we were surrounded by the gods. I recognized all the gods from the descriptions that the other campers gave me. "Well young man," Zeus began "as it turns out, you are not a half-blood at all. You are a young god. You see, apparently, the Fates decided that we were not humble enough, so they created you."

"Tell me; are you any good at pranks?" If it came from Hermes, I would have understood. But it came from Demeter. I thought about the squishies, and then about all the pranks I did at the school I once went to. I noticed how I was never caught. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"O.K, well you are supposed to prank in public, or on Olympian TV."

"What does that do?"

"It humiliates us."

"Oh"

Do I have to leave camp?"

Athena looked around and they all nodded.Oh no. Just when I started to make friends there." Well you see, we have been wanting to spend more time with our children, so if you stay there, we will be forced-here she did the finger quotation thingies-to spend time at camp, so we'll be able to see our kids" she looked at me hopefully, like she actually wanted me to stay at camp." I'll stay at camp then."

"YES!" Apollo punched the air with his fist. "So you'll start tomorrow. Bye Jasper!" Apollo started to send me back, but I stopped him "WAIT! Who's my parent?" They all looked at each other."Oh. We never thought of that. Well you do have qualities of each of us, I can tell. Also, you were just there. You don't have any actual parents so we'll give you a mother and a father, then you can pick which cabin you sleep in." he looked at Zeus for approval. Zeus nodded, so Apollo continued" hmmm… let's give you a couple that will never be. Poseidon and Athena. Everyone, including Athena, Poseidon and me nodded. So it's settled, see ya!And with that, I was back at camp Half-Blood.

**YOU MUST REVIEW!!**

**I'll give you digital cookies!**


	4. Preparations

Back at camp, my first thought was what in Hades was that

Back at camp, my first thought was what in Hades was that? I mean like come on! Poof! Welcome to Olympus. Your parents are Poseidon and Athena. Good day! Poof! And besides, weren't Poseidon and Athena supposed to hate each other? What kind of world was I born into, any way?

BWAAAAAAAAAAANN** (Does that sound like a conch shell?) **Time for dinner. I think Mr. D's supposed to announce my parents.

"Attention everyone. I'd like to announce that, unfortunately, Jasper did not become a jackalope, and he is supposed to prank us gods to make us more humble. He will be moving into the-he looked at me. I mouthed Poseidon- Poseidon cabin. Hoorah. Go back to your nuisansal chatter."

I moved to the Poseidon table. Percy grinned. "How'd you manage to get Poseidon and Athena? I mean, they hate each other."

" Well, apparently, the fates created me to have qualities of each god, so Apollo just said how about these two? And then, poof, I was back at camp."

"That's messed."

"I boow" Wow, I sound stupid with a mouthful of food. "What?"

"I know."

"Oh" The rest of diner, we were silent.

At the cabin, I moved in to a bottom bunk, right next to a window overlooking the sea. It was nice. I lied down, and was just about asleep, but then Percy spoke. "So, you realize that you're related to Cyclops and all sorts of others, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, Tyson, he's our brother, and he visits every year."

"He's a Cyclops, right?"

"Yeah. And he loves eating peanut butter with people, so I hope you like peanut butter."

"Almost as much as chocolate syrup. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Uhh. Sure." I immediately blacked out.

Once again, I dreamt of the gods. It was Apollo and Demeter. "Yes! Finally a way to visit our children without having to avoid Olympian T.V."

"Uhh. Apollo. He's supposed to be pranking us on channels like that. But, they'll probably ignore the kids."

"Unless they help him."

"Hopefully he won't have made any friends." I decided that I should see if I can talk to them. "Uhh hello?" They looked at me. "Did you hear that?" I nodded. "I didn't mean that." I shrugged. "Doesn't matter." Just then my mom walked in. "Do you eavesdrop on purpose?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, don't. It's rude. And, why didn't you pick my cabin?"

"Because in the Poseidon cabin, I have more legroom" She nodded.

"Athena's going to try to make herself your favourite parent." Apollo grinned.

"Kids don't tend to like parents who are always saying don't do that."

"You should get to bed."

"I'm asleep."

"You are?"

"Yep."

"That's interesting. Do you feel rested?"

"Yeah."

"So, how did you get here?"

"Dunno, I just fell asleep to Percy's jabbering, and then I was here listening to them."

"Well, you should wake up soon. We'll be there at about ten o'clock, with the press. Then you can start pranking us. You won't be able to kill us so go ahead and shoot Greek fire down Ares' throat. Bye!"

Suddenly I woke up. I checked my watch. 8:00. I had one hour to prepare my first pranks. First I went to the forges to make a slingshot. Only Beckendorf was there, so I had plenty of space to work. I was about to start carving but Beckendorf told me I should make it out of metal. So I did, and it worked incredibly well. I moulded the elastic right into the metal. Next, I made Greek fire balls, just big enough to choke on, 'cause I mean, if you get the chance to mess with immortal beings that can't die, might as well have fun. Next, I found a bow and a quiver full of arrows. I checked my watch. 8:45. that's enough time. I went and looked around, and found some small land mines in the forges. I planted them in some spots and then marked them with a small X. Then, to make sure I didn't accidentally kill anyone, I went to each cabin and told them watch out for small Xs. They all looked at me, like I was insane. Only Beckendorf knew what they were, and he snickered when his siblings didn't understand. 9:30. Now, I just had to get one last major one. Ha. I knew that they were staying for diner, so I just had to tamper with the ambrosia a little bit. I entered the kitchen. Way to easy. There it was, just sitting on the counter; ready to be tossed into the oven. So, I went digging in the cupboards, and found all sorts of good food. Ooh. Let's toss in some chocolate chips. I heard Dionysus doesn't like those. Why not toss in some mashed up Pizza pop. That must be good. How about some salmon? Wonder if dad will notice? A bit of this, a pinch of that. Hey, why not this wriggly thing. There. Now I am ready.


	5. Alaska and stuffed crust

I AM A HERMIT

**I AM A HERMIT. THEREFOR, I DO NOT OWN PJO. I think I forgot that in the last couple chapters. And, I do not own Boston pizza. Also, I do not own this version of eenie meenie minie mo. I don't remember who wrote that. Sorry!**

At 10:00, the entire camp was at the arena, waiting for the gods to arrive. At 10:01, the gods showed up. At 10:20, they had fully recovered from the tackle-hugs their children had given them. After the commotions had settled, the Aphrodite kids started to realize they had ruined their hair. Then the gods turned to me. "Well, aren't you going to prank us?"

"Well, it's not like I'm going to prank you because you're not standing on the right spot. Someone has to stand on that X over there." I pointed to a small X. Ares walked over. "Well, since I'm incredibly brave-"and dumb" I heard Athena mutter- I'll go first he was about to step on it when Beckendorf snickered. "Oh. This one thinks he knows what the prank will be." Beckendorf whispered to the kids around him, and everyone started backing up and snickering. "Well, young man, I will now stand on your X." He took a step forward and…_**KABOOM! **_Everyone was rolling on the ground laughing. The Ares cabin blinked in unison, then burst out laughing. Everyone was just laughing their heads of. I was rolling on the ground laughing, clutching my stomach. "Did you see? And then he! But he stopped and then KABOOM and HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

About half an hour later, Ares reappeared. "I'll have you know, I made it to London, England." Athena laughed. "Like you would know where you landed."

"I asked a guy, and he told me."

"Well, what was around you?" I asked.

"Uhh. Snow. And polar bears. And some guy wearing a snowsuit.OH!and a sign. I think the letters were A-L-A-S-K-A." Everyone burst out laughing."YOU-hahaha-WERE-hahaha-IN-hahaha-ALASKA hahahaha! The press was all over the place, filming Ares' steaming face, the rest of the gods laughing their heads off, the demigods laughing, or just staring at me in amazement because I was still alive. Finally, we calmed down. "Ok, k let's spend some time with our kids" Athena managed. The Ares' kids just looked at their dad, and winced, like it would be shameful to spend time with him. That just got more laughs. After a while, they split up and went with their kids. Play time. I noticed that each god got about three reporters, so I won't have a problem with attention. I decided to follow the Demeter cabin. I notched an arrow on my bow, and tied a note with the letters cut out of the newspaper that said _I'm watching you_. I launched it with the precision of Apollo, so that it took the leaf in Demeter's hand and pinned it to a tree. Then out came an angry wood nymph, who stared attacking them because she thought it was their fault. That earned a lot of screams, so I moved on to my next victim. I stood in the middle of camp, where I could see almost everyone. Eenie, meenie, minie mo catch Chiron by the toe. If he kicks you will die, eenie meenie minie mo. I landed on Dionysus. I found a fishing rod, then hooked a twenty dollar bill on the end. Classic. I cast it perfectly, so that it landed right in front of him. He bent to grab it, and I pulled it away. He tried again, and failed. He lunged, but all he got was a faceful of dirt. I snickered. I had got it pretty far away, so he chased it around for about two more minutes before he realized what was happening, at which point he promptly returned to his children. Just then, I heard another KABOOM. I turned to see an explosion near the beach, and I went to investigate who was the loser who just exploded. When I got there, it was none other than my own dad, Poseidon. I shook my head, while the Hermes cabin, who were canoeing, laughed so hard that most of them tipped. And I don't think it was my dad. I laughed, then picked my next victim. Zeus! Time to try out my new sling shot. I pulled it out, along with a Greek fire ball. Aim, and fire! I hit him in the eye. Just then, someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around. It was Artemis. "Nice hit."

"Thanks. Where are your reporters?"

"They think I'm swimming."

"Sweet. Do you know any of their phone numbers?"

"Uhh. Hermes is 1-593-674-2549(**AN: This is not Hermes' actual number. Don't bother.) **Try him." I pulled out a cell phone, and dialled the number. "Hello, Hermes overnight express, Hermes speaking." I put on my best girl voice, which is identical to this one six year old I know." Hello, this is the girl guides. Would you like some cookies?"

"What types are there?"

"Chocolate Chip, Twin Mint, Peanut Butter, and Double Chocolate."

"How much is in a box?"

"Twelve, sir."

"And how much per box?"

"Five dollars."

"I'll take two boxes of each."

"That comes to… 60 sir. And what is your address?"

" Send it to the empire state building, without the floor number. They know what floor it's for."

"Alright sir. If you would just make a check out to I pranked you and hand it in to the nearest bank, your cookies should arrive in two to three weeks. Thank You!" And with that, I hung up. I pulled out a pair of binoculars, and, sure enough, he was writing out a check. Artemis looked at me. "You have a devious little mind."

"Thank you." I saw Hermes make the check poof away, and I knew it was in my bank account. I turned to Artemis "Do you mind telling him about the call?"

"He'll call you back to see if you answer."

"Exactly." She left, and a few minutes later Hermes called me.

"Hello, Boston Pizza, may I take your order?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I meant to call someone else, but I will still order. Hold on a sec." I heard him ask his kids, and they started screaming "CHEESE!" or "PEPERONNI!" or even "ANCHOVIES, STUFFED CRUST!" and then I heard this without the phone "STUFFED CRUUUUUUUUUUUST! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Then Hermes came back on the phone. "I'll have 5 large cheeses, 2 large pepperoni, and 1 small anchovies and make sure they ALL have stuffed crust. Alright sir, that comes to 69.99 and your address is…"

"169 Farm road, Long Island South."

"Alright sir. If we're not there in half an hour, it's half price!" With that he hung up. "Well, how was that?"

"I'm sorry, I see your lips moving, but the stuffed crust thing left me deaf." I nodded. Then, the conch shell went, and I knew it was time for diner. Not wanting Artemis to miss this, I dragged her to the dining pavilion, but she seemed to be able to hear a bit now.

Hermes: I did not know my kids liked stuffed crust that much.

The Minotaur: Sort of scary, wasn't it?

Hermes: Aren't you like, supposed to have a bull head?

The Minotaur: It's called a code name. I'm a demigod.

Hermes:Uhhh.

The Minotaur: Whatever.


	6. My creation

I SWEAR UPON THE RIVER STYX THAT I DO NOT OWN PJO

**I SWEAR UPON THE RIVER STYX THAT I DO NOT OWN PJO**

At the dining hall, most people were sharing stories of my pranks. Then, Zeus went to make the announcements. "Yes, well, I believe we all had an exceptional day. Now, since we gods are here, you need not make an offering. Now, which gods were pranked?" Ares, Poseidon, Demeter and Dionysus raised their hands. "Ahemm" I stared at Zeus. "Yours wasn't so much as a prank. It was just me wanting to try out a slingshot. And Hermes, Boston Pizza doesn't have stuffed crust." Zeus nodded, but Hermes looked stumped. "How do you know?"

"Well, first of all, I knew a guy who worked there, and second of all, that was my phone, but I don't like people yelling at me, so I decided to let you order pizza. I hope you realized the cookies were fake." The crowd roared with laughter. "Oh, and which kid in the Hermes cabin asked for anchovies?" Travis Stoll raised his hand. Connor shook his head "It's the one thing we don't agree on."

"Who does agree with Travis?" No one put up their hand. "That's good. I mean, come on, fish on your pizza?"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Poseidon roared. I laughed. "You didn't know anchovies were a type of fish?"

"NO!"

"You're weird." Everyone laughed. Then the nymphs brought in the food. To scare them, I cackled like a maniac. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA! MY CREATION! IT IS HERE FOR YOU NOW! MWAHAHAHAHA!" the gods looked at each other, but then shrugged it off. They each picked up Ambrosia square, and bit into it. Then they spat it right back out. "That does NOT taste like Ambrosia!" Demeter shouted. Dionysus was suddenly brushing his teeth. Hermes was gargling. "WHAT WAS IN THAT?" Aphrodite screeched. "Oh, the normal ingredients plus…" I pulled out a piece of paper, took some kids glasses, and, in a very dignified voice began "One cup of chocolate chips. One mashed up Pizza pop. Half a cup of salmon. A bit of what looked to be cinnamon, and a pinch of what I believe to be sugar. And a weird wriggly thing. I'm not sure what it was, but I thought it would get a good reaction."

"Well, it did. That is, if you wanted us to scream when we ate it." Athena stated. "That was exactly the intended reaction." So the goods ate steak like everyone else, and Hermes complained that he still didn't have his pizza.

After the gods had left, I and Percy were in our cabin. We were talking about the war against Kronos, and how Percy would have to defeat him. "It's stupid that the fates would wait until we're in a huge war to create someone to piss off the gods."

"Yeah. I know, but trust me it is a lot of fun. I mean, I'm being told to prank people. What's wrong with that? Although, I do understand. I mean… AHHHH! Percy! What if I was created by Kronos to distract them while he picks them off, one by one? NO! I don't want to do that Percy!" his eyes widened. I was starting to cry. "I don't want to be evil!"

"Shhhhh. You're not evil. I can tell. And, besides, you're what, 9 years old?"

"10" I sniffled. "Yeah. So, there's no way you could go evil so young." Just then, there was a knock on the door. Percy opened the door. "Chiron? What is it?"

"Percy, it's time you learn the prophecy."

Hermes: I finally got the codename thing! But why?

The Minotaur: It makes me unknown to you. And others.

Hermes: But why don't you want to be known?

The Minotaur: Because I do.

Hermes: Wait did you say you were a demigod?

The Minotaur: Yes.

Hermes: Whose?

The Minotaur: I'm not telling. Got to go!


	7. Evil chairs

I DO NOT OWN PJO

**I DO NOT OWN PJO.I REMEMBERED TO SAY IT!**

Wow. I've heard Percy beg for that prophecy. It sounded like he'd wanted to hear it for a long time. Did Chiron finally cave? "Ahmm" Chiron cleared his throat, and began.

_Defeat the Titan Lord you may_

_ At sixteen you begin today_

_ But hurry, for the word decays._

_ One must help, or you shall fail._

_ The boy with the wit to outsmart the gods_

_ Will aid you when your choice arrives_

_ But beware the love for others_

_ Will destroy you there._

Percy stared into space. Slowly, I walked up to him and waved my hand in front of his face. "Perrrrrrcy. Percy. You there?"

"AHHHHHHH" He screamed, jumping back. "Ok. Ok. Well, I don't get the prophecy."

Just then, the air next to Chiron shimmered, and Annabeth appeared. "That's why I came." She grinned, then began "The first line, Defeat the Titan Lord you may. It probably means you have a chance to defeat the Titan lord. The second line basically means hurry, or we'll all die. The third one, somebody has to help, or we won't win. The fourth line, self-explanatory, but who is the boy?" Chiron looked at her. "Well, Annabeth, why would I wait until now to tell Percy?"

"To wait for the boy."

"Do you think I already told him?" Her face lit up, and I swear I saw a light bulb go DING! Right above her head. Percy stared at her, hoping she'd tell him. "It's Jasper, Seaweed Brain. He managed to blow Ares to Alaska. Who else fits the criteria?"

"Eek." I didn't think I was ready to go on a quest. "Jasper, Percy doesn't turn 16 for three months. That's three months of training, plus the gods will help you a bit." That did not help. "I don't know. How am I going to help Percy?"

"The same way you outsmart the gods."

"But that's just a natural instinct."

Percy sighed. "So you can pull off the most amazing pranks, but you can't say pick the gods?" I nodded. "That's not true." Why can Percy be so calm about this when I can't? "Jasper, calm down. It's no big deal. You come, you blow up a few monsters, then you tell Percy pick the gods, then you come back and prank the gods. Heck, if you want, find out where the battle will be and wire a landmine to send Ares to you. Find something to signal us, and the Stolls will get him there."

"But what if I screw up?"

"I don't think you'll screw up."

"But I do. All the time. I almost slipped up on some of my pranks today."

"You won't. Besides, even the gods make mistakes." Just then, Percy realized something. "Wait a minute. Am I seriously taking a ten year-old on a quest to kill the Lord of Time?"

"Yep."

"Mmhhmm."

"I don't want to go." I yawned. "Can we go to bed now?"

"We'll talk more in the morning. The gods will come at ten o'clock again. Goodnight!" With that, Chiron left. "Malcolm's probably sitting on his bed, trying to figure out the best way to sneak in here, get me and get out. 'Night!" And then, Annabeth left.

The next morning, I again got up at 8:00am. I replaced some of the landmines, reloaded my stock of Greek fire balls, and then I headed for the kitchen. This time, there was a line of angry looking nymphs stood in my way. "Not this time. Find something else."

"I'd mess with their marshmallows, but they're not staying for campfire."

"Well, they have thrones to sit on during Dinner, so mess with those."

"Good Idea. I will." With that, I took off to the dining pavilion. On the way, I chose who would get what.

Zeus: a whoopee cushion

Poseidon: a break away chair.

Hades: A chair that's cushion now hides a bunch of tacks

Hera: A chair that looks like it's made of peacock feathers, and has a tag that says it is, but isn't

Demeter: A chair that locks you in the moment you sit down

Aphrodite: The ugliest, plainest chair I could find

Athena: A stool that places a "Dunce Hat" on your head

Ares: A chair with a small explosive

Dionysus: A chair which seat is a pizza

Hermes: A chair which knocks out your cell phone

Hephaestus: A chair that will knock you out

Apollo: A chair that plays the worst songs I could find

Artemis: A chair that repeatedly says Guys are cool.

With that, I took off to the amphitheatre, where kids were starting to gather.


	8. SUCK

Suddenly, the gods were at the amphiteatre, and immediatly, the other kids grinned, expecting to see their parents get pranked

Suddenly, the gods were at the amphiteatre, and immediatly, the other kids grinned, expecting to see their parents get pranked, and them being able to laugh about it. I smiled the smile of an angel, and spoke. "Parents, cousins, uncles and aunts, I welcome you to" I paused, and looked at some Apollo kids, who looked deadly confused. Some Athena kid whispered to them, and then they started to play dramatic music "Your second day of torture! Today should be slightly worse, and by the end of the day you should start to dread visiting me. I hope you all enjoy your stay." I said as cheerily as I could. Ares smirked and said "What, you're going to put a woopee cushion on my chair at dinner?"

I snorted. "Please. That's for Zeus. Yours is much worse."

"I'm so scared" Apollo said in mock fear.

"You should be. Tell me, do you like the Jonas brothers?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Those losers? I plan to destroy them and the screeches they call music."

"And I plan to destroy you and the screeches you call poetry." I muttered. I've had a dream with one of those, and it was not pleasant. "What did you say about my poetry?"

"It sucks. S-U-C-K sucks."

"What does sucks mean?" the gods asked in unison. The kids burst out laughing. "It means it stinks." They looked as confused as ever, so Annabeth took over. "No good, terrible, horrific, worthless piece of trash, need I go on?" They shook their heads, and I high-fived Annabeth. "Now that you know that Apollo's poetry sucks, I would enjoy it very much if you called yourselves idiots."

"Like we're that stupid." Ares declared. I grinned. "Idiotssaywhat" I said in a big burst so that they couldn't understand me. "What?" The gods, once again,spoke in unison.The kids were rolling on the ground laughing.They had obviously heard that one before. "Well, continue on with your miserable lives. I have archery, and if one of you messes with my aim there'll be things worse than anything you've ever experienced before."

**Hermes: REVIEW!**

**The Minotaur: You're supposed to say that after the conversation.**

**Hermes: We're done.**

**The Minotaur: Fine.**

**Hermes: REVIEW! I'LL GIVE YOU APOLLO'S COWS!**


	9. Pickles and paintballguns

**My last chapter was a little short, because I have a little bit of writers block. So any ideas or pranks would be gladly accepted.**

I left towards the archery range, and just my luck, Apollo and his kids followed. Apollo decided he should talk to me.

"What was that comment you made about my poetry?"

"it sucks and it made my ears bleed."

"What kind of word is sucks?"

"What kind of poetry can you make that does not reek?"

Suddenly my mom, Athena, was next to me. "Answering a question with a question, difficult, yet effective." Then she was gone. "And she accuses me of eavesdropping." I muttered. When we reached the archery range, a picked up my bow, glared at Apollo, then went into a handstand. With one foot i held the bow,and with my toes I pulled back the arrow, and _TWANG_ my arrow hit the bullseye. I grinned, then Apollo turned to me. "What was the point of that?"

"Dunno, but if I'm ever in a fight where I have to flip around, it might help." He shrugged, so I took that as an accepted answer. "I have to go mess with others. See ya!"

I walked over to where Artemis was sitting, her reporters floating around her head. "Artemis, Artemis"

"Hey Artemis!" The Hunters were sitting braiding grass. "Hey Artemis, I need some help."

"With what?" She asked,relieved that I got her away from the reporters.

"How do I get Apollo to eat a pickle?" I asked.

"He likes pickles."

"But a jem incrusted brass pickle?"

"Where'd you get that?"

"I have my sources."

She looked at me then shrugged. "Tell him it makes you able to invent instruments."

"Perfect!" I took off, back toward the archery range. I pulled the pickle out of my pocket, just as I arrived at the archery range. "Hey Apollo, Artemis gave a pickle that makes you able to make really great instruments!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you have to eat it."

"Ok. Wait, what's the catch?"

"It's brass. Here!" I tossed it to him, and he dropped it. He picked it up, brushed it off, then ate it. "I don't feel any different." He said. "You shouldn't. It was a prank."

"What?" He shouted. I grinned at my cousin. "Yep. I was just wondering if it was possible to eat a jem incrusted brass pickle." With that I went to the arena, where the Ares kids were wrestling. "Hey Ares, want to hear something funny?"

"What?" he growled. "I fed Apollo a jem incrusted brass pickle." His kids laughed. Then I shot Ares in the head with a ball of greek fire and ran off cackling like a maniac.

I was on my way to the forest, where Demeter was teaching her kids some plant tricks. I went and joined them, and tried to do what they were doing. I could. Then I tested how far I could go. Soon, Demeter was fighting grass and apples. I ran off before she noticed that I was there. I then found Hermes and his kids breaking into the camp store. Travis was taking orders of who wants what. "Hey Travis, I need a shirt, a whoopee cushion and the paintball gun." Travis frowned. "We've been trying to get that for weeks. It's heavily guarded."

"So I won't be able to get it?" Hermes asked. Conner rolled his eyes. "Dad, you could easily get it. We're having trouble with the key pad."

"Got it!" called the girl who tried to steal my money. "Thanks Celia. Ok, let's try for that paintball gun." Hermes called out a couple of names and those kids entered the store. I followed, and Hermes walked towards the paintball gun. "Wow" He whispered. "That is heavily guarded. He pulled a water gun off the shelf, and it morphed to the same shape as the paintball gun. "We'll switch them." He muttered, then turned to the case, and procceded to punch in numbers. His kids were whispering stuff like "No, we tried six there" and "It's not a four there, we know that much." Finally, we heard a click, and the case door swung open. They handed me the paintball gun. Hermes put the water gun where my gun was and locked it. He whispered "Move out!" and we snuck out.

Outside, Hermes came to me. "Jasper, since I got you the gun, I need to ask you a favour."

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"When you go on the quest with Percy, you'll meet my son, Luke Castellan. He's possessed by Kronos. I need you to try to get him back." I nodded. "I'll try." I said, while thinking, I'll just add that to my to-do list. "Thank you. And, you should use the gun on Hephaestus." He smiled, then left, shouting "Travis, Conner! Get away from there! And Celia, get out of the Ares cabin's vents!"

Then the dinner horn sounded. Hopefully they won't notice the chairs before they sit down.

* * *

**The Minotaur: That was fun.**

**Hermes: I brought Hades to our conversation.**

**The Minotaur: Why?**

**Hades: Because I threatened to toss him into Tartarus.**

**The Minotaur: Now that is not how we treat people. Hades, apologize.**

**Hades: Hermes, I'm sorry you're a weakling who's afraid of me.**

**The Minotaur: Hades…**

**Hades: Fine! I'm sorry for threatening you Hermes.**

**Hermes: Good. REVIEW!**


	10. do not sit

When I got to the dining pavilion,

When I got to the dining pavilion, it was chaos. Not Chaos, like in Greek mythology, it was everyone running around screaming their heads off.

Zeus was incredibly red, and Thalia was laughing her head off.

Poseidon was lying in a crumpled heap, with chair pieces all over the place.

Hades was running around clutching his butt, screaming bloody murder.

Hera was screaming about "the poor peacock."

Demeter was locked in the chair screaming like crazy.

Aphrodite was attacking her chair, screaming something about the deathly chair.

Athena was yanking on the dunce hat. Did I mention the incredible glue Beckendorf gave me to put on the hat?

Hermes was crying about his cell phone, until he noticed what Dionysus was sitting on. Hermes charged towards the pizza seat and then Dionysus got mad that Hermes wanted his chair, so they stared fighting with a bunch of kids surrounding them screaming "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Artemis had destroyed her chair, and was happily eating steak.

Apollo was almost done destroying his chair, which was playing distorted bits of the Jonas Brothers.

Hephaestus was on the ground, his kids building a stretcher under him.

There was a big black splotch of where Ares was supposed to be. Ares' kids were all holding hands and dancing around the splotch, singing. I smiled, and then the gods saw me. "JASPER!!" Maybe I went overboard. "Stop this mayhem!"

So I yanked off Athena's hat, unlocked Demeter's chair, helped Poseidon up and tossed Hermes a pizza. Apollo had finished off his chair and had joined his twin in eating steak. I tossed Hades some ambrosia and gave Beckendorf some nectar for his dad. Dionysus had gotten himself a new chair and was eating grapes. Aphrodite's chair was so incredibly different that I went over there to examine it. Then I told Hera the truth about the chair. I then sat down and began eating steak. "Ahmm." Zeus called. "What?" I asked. "What about Ares?"

"Uhh. Well it was an explosive, so he's probably back in Alaska. Can't help you." I smiled, and then Ares reappeared. I winked to everyone, signalling them to play along. "Ares. How could you? Setting of a bomb, endangering the lives of everyone here? I am ashamed." He looked stunned for a moment, and then actually started to apologize. "I am so sorry. I must have left it my back pocket." He turned to the crowd. "I am so incredibly sorry I endangered your lives." I looked at him in amazement. How could someone that old be that stupid? I shrugged it off, and then everyone starred to laugh. "Ares apologized for sitting on Jasper's landmine! HAHAHAHA!" Artemis laughed. "And he was so humble! HAHAHA!" Shouted Hermes. We continued on like that throughout dinner, then we went back to our cabins, were each god told us something that would just make my day. They were going to stay over night tomorrow! The possibilities were endless. I had happy dreams that night, evolving a sleeping Ares, a marker, buckets of water, a key to the Aphrodite cabin, marshmallows, a pickle, my bow and Beckendorf.

Foreshadow! My English teacher loves that. Guess what! Hermes mysteriously disappeared right before I started this chapter, so I won't be talking with him. People I check my reader traffic, and I've gotten 12 reviews and 173 hits, so I know you people are lazy. But guess what! I'm going to do something you probably hate! I've got the next chapter typed out and I'm not posting it until I get 5 reviews! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	11. Author's note

I noticed that when other authors make insults, they apologize

**I noticed that when other authors make insults, they apologize. But Guess what! I don't care if I hurt your feelings! So if you were insulted at any point during my story, I laugh at you. HAHA!**

**For those who were wondering where Hermes went, I sent him on a lovely voyage of delivering a package to the Hydra. Hope he had fun with that, but he has not yet returned.**

**I'm still waiting for two more reviews, then I'll post the next chapter.**


	12. ghost stories

When I woke up, Chiron told me that the gods wouldn't be arriving until noon

**Personnally, I don't think that I should post this yet because it was just three people who had already reviewed saying random stuff. **

When I woke up, Chiron told me that the gods wouldn't be arriving until noon. I just smiled, then went to the Hermes cabin. "Travis, I need buckets, markers, a hairpin, and something to tamper with marshmallows. He came up with 14 buckets, a set of Crayola markers, a paperclip and rat poison. Perfect.

Now I was ready for tomorrow. I went and found all of my landmines still intact and went and found my bow. I was just going to mess with them today. Suddenly I realized I hadn't messed with their marshmallows. I ran into the kitchen. I told the nymphs I was messing with the marshmallows, and they let me be. I ran to where the marshmallows were. Now see, each kid gets three marshmallows set of to the side for them. Each adult gets two marshmallows. So I went to the gods' marshmallows and drizzled rat poison over them. Then I ran to the dining pavilion, and the gods were already off playing with their kids. So much for parents that don't care about their kids. They seemed like nothing mattered more to them than their kids. Ares was screaming "GO CLARISE!" as Clarise pummelled some kid. Hermes was trying to teach some kids to use flying shoes. Then a kid crashed into a tree. Athena had just given her kids new books.

Speaking of presents, I realized that my birthday was really close. Better bug them about that.

Throughout the day, I mostly shot arrows through their heads. It was funny. One time Artemis was hanging around with Apollo and his kids, and I shot through Artemis's head into Apollo's head.

At diner, all the gods came up to me and dumped arrows on my plate. "You better not expect me to eat that." I stated, giving them an evil glare. At campfire, cabis were called up to go get their marshmallows. Once everyone had their marshmallows, I smiled then announced. "Everybody, what's the date?"

"June 17, why?" responded Athena. "My birthday is on the 19!" I grinned. The gods shrugged, then looked thoughtful for a moment. It was sort of scary how they do everything at the same time. Then they all looked at each other. "We'll get you presents, I guess." Zeus said slowly. I smiled, theen Hermes took a bite of his marshmallow. He started gagging, then fell over. I snickered. He twitched for a couple of moments then lay still. Suddenly he bounced up to his feet. "What was that?" he shrieked at me. "Rat poison. Ironically enough, it was your son who got it." Hermes looked directly at Conner. "Dad, I swear on the river Styx I didn't do it." Hermes raised an eyebrow, then turned his head to Travis. "Dad I swear on the river Styx that I didn't not get the poison."

"Then who got it?" he questioned, eyeing his children. Everyone laughed. Even Ares. Hermes eyes widened. "TRAVIS!" Again, we all laughed. The entire night was like that, everyone laughing at each other. I decided to tell a ghost story.

"Long ago, before the gods even, there was a man. But this was no ordinary man. He was the only man on this island. The rest was wilderness. And he would kill when he needed to eat, he would sleep when he needed to. Constantly, he was attacked by monsters. One day, visitors came, just as he had reached the beach. The visitors were none other than Atlas. The man had boasted to Atlas about how he had done many a thing and killed many monsters. He also mentioned that he thought Atlas wouldn't last one day on the island. Outraged, Atlas beat the man to death, then never returned to the island. One hundred years later, a group of young children came to the island. They chose a beautiful spot on the beach, not knowing this was the place the man had died. One child went off to collect firewood, never to come back. Two children went to look for him. Two days later, none of them had returned. One by one, the children disappeared. The last child found a rock, and carved the names of the children who had disappeared. She was almost done carving her last name when something took her. Many centuries later, the gods moved to America. The place for demigods was chosen. And it is none other than Right. On. The. Spot. Where. That. Man. Died."

Travis screamed as an invisible Annabeth dragged him into a bush. Every one looked around to discover at least one of their cabin mates missing. I staged this of course, I had Annabeth drag people off, and then tell them to stay put. Some people were actually getting into large search parties. Annabeth blew a whistle, and all the abducted kids came running out of the forest screaming. Some gods actually ran, but the kids understood. After a while, everyone went to bed.

First, I prepared the classic bucket of water over the door, over every door. Then I took the paperclip to pick the lock of the Aphrodite make up closet. Sad that they leave their door wide open, but they lock up their make up.

I found Zeus in his bed, and found the wide selection of make up very convenient.

Ares' face makes great colouring paper. I decided to put the make up in the Hermes cabin, I can blame them. The Dionysus cabin was now harbouring the Athena cabin's books. I set fire to the Poseidon cabin, but I stuck all of my stuff in a tent outside first. Demeter's cabin was attacked by weed poison. I love poison. Apollo cabin, your instruments can be found in Hera's cabin. Artemis, your bow can be found. Hades, don't you love pink hearts all over your cabin?

The next morning was scary.

**The Minotaur: Guess what! Hermes survived!**

**Hermes: That was the worst delivery I ever made. And it was just a piece of paper that said HAHAHA.**

**The Minotaur: HAHAHA!**

**Hermes: I'm done here. SEE THAT BUTTON IN THE LEFT CORNER? IT'S BLUE AND IT SAYS GO. CLICK IT. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.CLICK IT!NO NEW CHAPTER UNTIL 6 REVIEWS!**


	13. Life lesson: never take artemis's bow

The next morning was scary

_The next morning was scary._

I stepped out of the tent I had built. What I saw was thirteen wet, angry, death-scary gods, screaming at each other.

"How dare you Hermes, steal my children's make-up!" screeched Aphrodite. "Who was the stupid little shit who drew all over my face?" screamed Ares. "Who burnt down my cabin?" Poseidon bellowed. "Who painted my cabin?" demanded Hades. Just then, Zeus came out of his cabin and everyone forgot their own problems. The laughter must have been heard in the underworld. "What? What's so funny?" questioned Zeus. Aphrodite held up a mirror, and the scream that followed must have deafened Thalia, who was right behind him. Then the gods seemed to remember their own problems. "Where are my instruments?" cried Apollo. "QUIEEEET!" screamed Artemis. Everybody shut up. "Now. Who. Took. My. Bow?" she was terrifying. Everyone seemed traumatized. She narrowed her eyes, and then stormed into her cabin. Immediately, chatter struck up. "Who poisoned my cabin?" exploded Demeter. "Why are there books in my cabin?" Questioned Dionysus. "Oh, so it was you who took them?" Athena tackled Dionysus, and proceeded to punch him in the face. "HEY, EVERYBODY!" I yelled. "GUESS WHAT! ALL THE MAYHEM AROUND YOU IS CAUSED BY ME! THE GREAT JASPER!" Artemis burst out of her cabin. "WHERE. IS. MY. BOW?"

"Uh see. It's buried under an x, but I'm not sure which one, because it was dark out." I whimpered. "You're a god. You can create your own light." She glared at me. "Yeah, 'cause you guys taught me that." I retorted. Artemis stalked off, and the world cleared a path for her. "Well" stated Chiron. "We have learned two things today. First, we should probably teach Jasper to use his powers, and second, when sleepovers arrive, we should put a tracking device on Jasper."

"Oh! Oh! Chiron! We learned three things today!" I shouted. "You forgot that Ares' face makes great colouring paper!" Ares' literally exploded. Guts rained down. Zeus got hit by something squishy. "Dude!" I screamed. "Is that a liver?" Zeus studied it. "No, it's a spleen."

"Why did you check?"

"You asked."

"Have you ever heard of a rhetorical question?" Zeus stared at me blankly. _Note to self: No new words. The gods probably wouldn't know what shit, crap or other words like that mean._

After awhile, everything was sorted out, and I didn't get in an ounce of trouble. The rest of the day, I mostly hung around, but near the end of the day, Artemis taught me how to make fire.

"No, don't make it too big." A flame the size of my head.

"Jasper, try not to screw around." Oops, dropped the fire.

"Take cover!" Large explosion.

After a while, I got the hang of it, and then contentedly threw fire at Hermes. "Ouch!"

"Ow!"

"Dad, your hair is on fire." Celia stated.

"I know that Celia." Hermes groaned.

"That's not a good thing."

"Yes, I know."

"So why don't you put it out?" Celia asked, obviously trying to help me.

"Because I was talking to you." Hermes said, while trying to put it out. Unlucky for him, I was there, and made it bigger. For about teen minutes, he struggled, until I got bored and left, thinking of all the fun things I could do now.

**Hermes: Why was my hair on fire?**

**The Minotaur: It seemed like a good idea.**

**Hermes: Whatever. REVIEW! OR I WILL THROW ROTTEN PICKLES AT YOU! **


	14. midnight run

Ok

**Ok. This place is awkwardly silent. Did you know that somebody sued Bon jovi for 4 billion dollars? On with the story!**

* * *

Once the gods had left, I went to the forges and made the best car that I could find instructions for. That was the Chevy Impala. It was huge. Once I finished it, I got the Stoll brothers to come, and we went 22 miles to reach a 7-11.

I got a slurpee and six chocolate bars. The Stolls got a box full of smoke bombs, three six-packs of Coke, one 2 litre bottle of Dr. Pepper, 6 bags of different types of chips and a box full of stink bombs. That was never a good thing.

On the way back we were talking, and I found out a lot about my friends. Travis was older by a year, Conner hates the chemicals in cheese whiz and they both think that Mary from the Demeter cabin is cute.

Then we passed an open late Subway. "Hey guys, let's grab a bite to eat." I broke out, pointing to the Subway. "NO!" they both shouted. "Dude, monsters run that chain." Conner told me. "But I'm a god." I protested. Immediately wide grins broke out on their faces. "Let's see what they do." Travis snickered, and then pulled in to the Subway.

We walked into the restaurant. It was empty, except for a dorkish looking guy sweeping the floor.

"Foolish Demigods!" He exploded, and in front of me was a manticore. "You shall die!"

"Oh really," I smirked, and then my hand erupted in flame. He laughed. "Lighting a match doesn't scare me. Go on, try something else." I thought about what the gods were supposed to be able to do. So my entire body was suddenly flaming. Travis and Conner took a step back. Then I turned the flames blue. "I WANT MY SANDWICH!" I screamed. The manticore fled, leaving us alone in the store. I burst out laughing.

"No more listening to the harpies," I joked. My friends laughed, and then we went into the kitchen. We made our own sandwiches, then put up a sign that said "On vacation", planning to come back later.

When camp was insight, we realized how late we were. The gods were already there, playing with their kids. "Well, guys, since we're late, might as well make a big bang entrance. With that, Travis and I switched seats, so I was driving. I floored it, and we went flying off a hill, and I managed to propel us far enough to go crashing into Ares.

Immediately, Hermes came over. "Your lucky it's your birthday." He growled. He looked at his sons, and shook his head. "I'm all for screwing around, but disappearing altogether? Do you know what that did to me? I was looking everywhere for you two." He scolded. "Hermes, I went and got them. And then I dragged them along when I took over a subway restaurant." I explained. He looked at me funny, but shrugged. "Whatever. Let's get this big lump to the big house." Hermes snapped his fingers, and we were there. "Whew, what a work out!" I laughed. Suddenly Ares awoke.

"Who? What? Where?"

"No wonder they call it an Impala. You sure impaled Ares." Conner stated "I'm surprised Ares used so many words." Travis added. I laughed.

"Well, since it's the little shit's birthday, I guess I can't kill him." Ares grimaced. "Let's get this party over with."

"Ares, I _am_ a god. Like you. I can't die."

"Let's go kid."

**The Minotaur: How was that?**

**The Minotaur: Where's Hermes?**

**The Minotaur: Helllloooooo?**

**The Minotaur (singing): I'm all alooooooone. There's no one hhheeeerrrrre beeesiiiiidde meeeeeeeeee!**

**The Minotaur: REVIEW! **


	15. Birthdays

We arrived in the dinning pavilion, where everyone just so happened to be with weirdly wrapped packages

We arrived in the dinning pavilion, where everyone just so happened to be with weirdly wrapped packages. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the shout came from everyone. I smiled. Hera stepped forward. "We didn't bake a cake for fear of what might happen to it, but we did get you presents!" She handed me a sparkling purple package. I opened it, and inside was an egg. A small note fluttered from the package onto the floor. I picked it up, and it read:

ApyHp btrihayd rpsaJe!

Tshi geg si a agrond gge. jonEy! rmoF Earh, Atermsi, Aortipdhe dna Dtemree.

"I'm dyslexic." I stated. Artemis stepped forward. I handed her the paper, and she read "Happy birthday Jasper! This egg is a dragon egg. Enjoy! From Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite and Demeter."

"Oooooohhhhh!"

Hermes then stepped up. "This watch is from me, Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo, Poseidon, Zeus and Hades. It's multi-purpose. It has im-ing on it, and all sorts of contacts. That's Iris's gift. With this watch, you don't have to pay. There's also a built in schedule, so you can plan in times to blow off Ares' head!"

I smiled. "Thanks you guys!" It was even an Oilers watch. The Edmonton Oilers were my favourite hockey team.

Dionysus stepped up. "And me and Athena"

"Athena and I" Athena corrected. "Whatever. We got you a laptop. Enjoy." He shoved it at me. "Thanks!" I said, examining the shiny new computer. This was the best day of my life. At the orphanage, I never had any fun, and the only reason I played on the hockey team was because I could really play, and the team always played other towns.

_Flashback_

"_Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to me" I sang glumly to myself, lying on the rock hard bed in the large boys' dorm in the orphanage._

"_Jasper, cheer up." Jen, Alex and Kristy, my only friends on earth, walked into the room._

_We all had dyslexia and ADHD, and everyone else made fun of us. We were the losers of the losers. All four of us had been left at the orphanage as babies. Kristy was two years younger than me and Jen and Alex, and both girls had brown floppy hair like mine. Alex had blonde hair. Alex, Jen and Kristy all had dark brown eyes, where I had blood red eyes, which I hid with long bangs. No one seemed to ever notice, making me slightly less weird. _

"_How can I cheer up, Jen? I share a birthday with the coolest kid in school, and he's off having a birthday party at an Oilers game, while I'm back here, in the Edmonton orphanage, singing happy birthday to myself."_

_Kristy stepped forward and put her hand on my back. Since she was the youngest, Jen, Alex and I had put together small parties for her, so she didn't really understand. "It's o.k. Jasper." Jen smiled weakly. "Everything will get better Jasper, just wait."_

_That night, I left a note on my bed. It read "Dear Jen, Alex and Kristy. I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. My team hates me, the school hates me and the orphanage hates me. Listen to nothing town by the Offspring. I love you. _

_I ran for miles, and escaped to I don't even know where. After days of wandering about, a monster attacked. Stupid manticore. A few more months of that, and finally, Chiron._

_End Flash back._

Over all the smiling and cheerfulness, I still remembered that moment. We used to pretend that we were actually siblings. Suddenly, a cry broke out over the happiness.

"Help! Please!" The entire crowd ran to where the voice came from. It was at the top of Half-blood hill. There, bloody, dirty, tattered and crying, was Jen, Alex and Kristy. Immediately, Apollo healed them. They jumped up; looking very surprised, then looked around. Jen's gaze fell upon me. "Jasper?" At the sound of my name, Alex and Kristy turned to look at me. "Hi guys." I smiled an apologetic look.

**The Minotaur: Ok that was sooooo much fun to write.**

**The Minotaur: Hello?**

**The Minotaur: Lonely! I'm Mr. Lonely! I've got nobodyyyyyyyyyy! To call my oooooooooooooown!**


	16. You're gonna go far kid

"Jasper

**Ok. I do not own the Offspring, Google or any cheese at the moment. I do not own PJO. I **_**DO**_** own Jasper, Hadi, Erya, Kristy, Alex…no actually that's based on my friend of whom I do not own. Jen I do own.**

"_Jasper?" I smiled weakly. "Hi guys."_

I couldn't believe it. Exactly one year ago, I had run away from the orphanage, never expecting to see them again. They were here. I couldn't process the idea.

"Jasper! What are you doing here? And is this, by any chance, Camp Half-blood?"

I stared at Jen with disbelief. Sure, she was always this rude, but how'd she hear about this place? And how did they pass the boundary line? Hermes managed to gather his thoughts. "I am Hermes, god of thieves, travellers, doctors, oh screw it. Go look it up on Google." I turned to Hermes. "Since when do you use screw it?" He glared at me. "Since the little demon from the pits of Tartarus known as Jasper entered my life." I smiled. "And I'll never go away, too!" Ares groaned. "Well, back on topic, yes this is Camp Half-blood. Who had told you about this place?" Artemis questioned. Kristy, the little eight-year old stepped forward. "We were told to come here by a satyr who went to our school. He said that once we get here, we might get claimed, or we might not. And he said that someone would give us a tour." I glared at the gods, and above Kristy's head appeared the sign of Demeter, and above both Alex and Jen, Apollo's sign. I stepped forward. "You've been claimed. Jen, Alex, you guys are in cabin seven."

"Meaning?" Jen interrupted. "Meaning you're children of Apollo, Jen, now stop interrupting." She frowned, but said nothing. "Kristy" I continued. "You're a child of Demeter. You're in cabin four." My friends smiled. Alex finally spoke up. "And you're a child of?" I smirked. "Athena and Poseidon." Athena and Poseidon stuck their tongues out at each other.

***

After I had showed them everything, Jen and Alex wanted to go to the archery range, thinking that it would be cool to do archery. Figures. We got there, and Apollo was there, with the rest of his kids.

"Hey Jasper! Hi Alex, hi Jen! We were just shooting arrows."

"Yeah, because the bows in your hands and the arrows in the targets didn't clue me in." I spoke sarcastically.

"Alex, Jen, Have you two ever shot a bow before?" Apollo asked. The two looked at each other, and then chorused "No." Apollo handed Jen his bow, and one of his kids gave Alex their bow. Both of my friends tried and of course, hit the target. Of course, Jen, being the rebellious self-protecting pro-at-all Jen, was used to this, and shrugged it off. Alex on the other hand, was not the greatest at… well, anything. So this was a big deal. He looked at the bow, and then examined the arrow that was deeply embedded in the target, and then he just plopped down on the grass, smiling stupidly to himself. "Get up!" Apollo heaved Alex onto his feet, then handed my friends two arrows. Once again, they hit the target. This continued until the sixth arrow, where on of Alex's arrows went wild and poked out Hermes's eye. Jen on the other hand, kept going until she was shooting seventeen arrows. The rest of the kids were gaping, and Apollo was staring at the perfectly shot arrows all clustered on a tiny red dot. Finally, an older kid stepped forward. "Since the Battle of the Labyrinth, where our beloved brother Lee was, um, had his string cut," he stuttered at the mention of Lee's name. He cleared his throat, and then continued. "We have been without a cabin counsellor. I, Hadi, son of Apollo, recommend Jen to be our new leader." There were a few mutters, and then a girl stepped up. "I, Erya, daughter of Apollo, shoot. What's that word? Oh yeah. I concur!" Her siblings stared at her blankly. "It means I agree." She explained. Suddenly, there was a bunch of shouts of "I concur!" and "Sure! Why not?" So just like that, Jen became counsellor for cabin seven.

That evening, Chiron announced that Jen was the new leader. Then we went down to the campfire, where the Apollo cabin lead a sing a-long. Unfortunately, Jen and Alex had no idea about the songs, and Kristy was off who-knows-where with her mom, who was supposedly teaching her tricks. Jen turned to me.

"Pssst! Jasper! Remember when at the orphanage we were allowed to make music and stuff?"

Unsure of what she was talking about, I responded. "Like when you, Alex and I would play a rock song to the rest of them, and it was the only time when we were accepted?"

She grinned. "Yeah. There are instruments up there." She pointed to a stage, where there was a drum set, a guitar, and a bass guitar.

I smiled. "Go up there, and get ready. Don't forget Alex. I like having a bass guitarist." Jen and Alex ran up on the stage, and Jen grabbed the drum sticks. Some of the Apollo Kids caught my eye, and I winked. They must have understood, because next thing I knew, Hadi had stepped up to the microphone and smirked before saying. "Jasper, Jen and Alex apparently want to play us some rock music." He handed me the microphone, and I jumped up onto the stage.

"Hey everybody! We were just going to play along with the song but Hadi had to interfere. So here it is. You're gonna go far kid by the Offspring.

_Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against one  
is an art that's hard to teach_

Another clever word  
sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
a mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, f---er, dance  
man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit em' right between the eyes  
Hit em' right between the eyes

when you walk away,  
nothing more to say.  
see the lightning in your eyes  
see em' running for their lives

slowly out of line  
and drifting closer in your sights  
So play it all, I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me

There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well, it's all because of me

Now dance, f---er, dance  
man he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you lead the way  
show the light of day  
nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

Trust deceived!

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit em' right between the eyes  
Hit em' right between the eyes

when you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See them running for their lives

Now dance, f---er, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

So dance, f---er, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit em' right between the eyes  
Hit em' right between the eyes

when you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
see them running for their lives

clever alibis  
lord of the flies  
Hit em' right between the eyes  
Hit em' right between the eyes

when you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See em' running for their lives

I felt great. The crowd was cheering like crazy, and the gods were gaping at us. I checked my watch. It was only 9:02, but me and my friends hadn't played for a long time, and I needed to remember the lyrics to a couple stories. "We'll be playing here again tomorrow, with one little twist! We won't be here! Nah, I'm joking. Right here, same time! Thank you! Goodnight!" With that I jumped off the stage, only to get swarmed by kids, and get tossed on their shoulders for a ride to my cabin. I saw the same thing happening to Alex and Jen.

**The Minotaur: That was a long chapter.**

**Hermes: I know. **

**The Minotaur: Where have you been?**

**Hermes: The bottom of your backpack.**

**The Minotaur: So that's why it was so heavy… What were you doing in there?**

**Hermes: I honestly don't know. I feel awkward. REVIEW OR RABID KILLER VAMPIRE PLANTS WILL EAT YOUR BRAINS!**


	17. I'm in the Band

The next morning was pretty cool. I got around twenty requests for songs, so I wrote them all down. The nice kids came with the lyrics and/or notes, while other kids ignored the help. I called Alex and Jen over to the stage, and we practiced all afternoon, and even typed out a play list, of which we taped to each cabin door. It was like this:

_Abandoned Canyon Play List_

_We Will Rock You-Queen_

_Civil War- Guns 'n' Roses_

_Rock star- Nickel back_

_I'm in the band- The Helicopters_

_Old School-Hedley_

_Sweet Child o' mine- Guns 'n' Roses_

_Kristy Are You Doing Ok?- The Offspring_

_Thunderstruck- ACDC_

_Into the Night- Santana_

_Grow Up- Simple Plan_

_Nothing town- The Offspring_

_Never Too Late- Hedley_

_Time of Your Life- Green day_

I was psyched. At dinner, people were all talking about how excited they were. Most were treating it like a concert. I loved it. Then, Annabeth came over.

"Do you need a keyboard player?" I was stunned. Back at the orphanage, no one would dare join our group. "Uh, yeah, we actually do. You play?" She smiled.

"Yeah." And just like that, Annabeth was in, and we were a group of five. Then Beckendorf came over. "Do you need someone to coordinate lights, and have like smoke poofs come out in front of you, because, well I love doing that stuff."

"Sure Beckendorf, we're playing at the stage again." He ran off towards the forges to collect tools. Then Selina came up. "Hey-"I cut her off. "Let me guess. We need to work on our wardrobe, and you'll fix it?" She smiled. "Ok, I'll send the members to you, because we got some new ones." Then Jen and Alex came over. "Good idea with adding others, Jasper." Jen smirked, so I knew her sarcastic tone meant nothing. They sat down next to me. "Dad gave us special permission to sit here." She explained. By now, most of the dinning pavilion cleared out, and a line was forming in front of my table. Travis and Conner came up. "We would like to join, 'because we like to do stunts." I looked them over. "Well, let's just see who else would like that spot. HEY! WHO IS HERE TO TRY OUT FOR STUNTS?" no hands went up. "You're hired." Jen said. Next came Clarisse. "Jen looks like she might want to be up singing with Jasper sometimes. Maybe I could drum while she does that."

"YES!" Jen and I shouted in unison. We blushed. Clarisse left, and up came Thalia. "Hey, guys. You know on Guitar Hero, there's Slash's Star Power?"

I looked at my friends. "Yeah…"

"Well, with my powers, I can actually do that."

Alex decided to speak. "You're in!"

Next came a little kid aged around eight. "I'm Evan, son of Hermes and Demeter. It's a long story. I play guitar and Travis and Conner can't do half of the stunts I do."

"Sure."

Up came Nico. "Dad's forcing me to try out." He spoke sullenly. "He says I'd better get in because I don't have a social life."

"Um… Well, you can pull like any background out of the earth, and you can make ghosts fly around, so you're in."

He groaned, and left. Up came Pollux. "I play bass."

"Sure." We chorused. The line was gone. "Guys, we need to change our name. How about the Half-bloods?"

They shrugged, and so our name became The Half-bloods.

That night, we stepped onto the stage in our new clothes (mine being skinny jeans, an awesome star sweatband and an Oilers t-shirt) and the crowd was really loud. Hey everybody! How's it going?"

Screams were my response. "Alright, I'll take that as good. Now, who's ready to hear some music?" Ear-splitting screams tore through the night. "Ok, here's our first song. Feel free to sing along."

We continued on until Nothing town, where Clarisse went to Jen, who came up to me. "Jasper, switch lines. Like I sing one line, and you sing the second." I nodded. "Also, chorus, we sing together."

**JEN'S POV!**

The music started, and Jasper grabbed my hand. I smiled, and started to sing.

_Me- Let's make this complicated_

_Jasper-Thinking is overrated  
Me-We're busting out  
Of this shitty little town_

_Jasper-Green grass and colored lenses  
Me-Tear down these picket fences  
Jasper-Burn in our beds  
While the city lies sleeping_

_Both-Why oh why?  
Are we starting up and going down?  
My oh my  
Just the two of us in Nothingtown  
Our superhero play  
We'll leave this town today  
Hold on tighter  
With my lighter  
Shining through_

_Me-These city streets are burning  
Jasper-Rose red your wheels are turning  
Me-Make me believe  
Someday we could really leave_

_Jasper-Blindfold a new direction  
Me-Stop asking better questions  
Jasper-Don't figure out  
That we're never getting out_

_Both-Why oh why?  
Are we starting up and going down?  
My oh my  
Just the two of us in Nothingtown  
Our superhero play  
We'll leave this town today  
And I'll row it if you steer it  
I'll yell until you hear it  
Hold on tighter  
With my lighter  
Shining through_

_All-Hey oh hey oh_

_Hey oh hey oh_

_Hey oh hey oh_

_Both-Why oh why?  
Are we starting up and going down?  
My oh my  
Just the two of us in Nothingtown  
Our superhero play  
Our dreams get in the way  
And I'll row it if you steer it  
I'll yell until you hear it  
Hold on tighter  
With my lighter  
Shining through_

_Still stuck in Nothingtown  
Still stuck in Nothingtown  
Come on let's go _

I smiled. Jasper and I had flipped around the stage, and we ended with him holding my hand again. The next song started, so I assumed I was staying up there. The next song, Never Too Late was announced, and they were about to start playing, when I shouted "Stop! I haven't really spent any time unclaimed, but I know that it probably hurts. So this song is officially dedicated to the unclaimed kids."

_Hoping I can run today and get away faster  
Than ever from here  
Another night and who can say if leaving is better  
Than living in fear_

Here's to all the broken hearts tonight  
Here's to all the "fall-a-parts" tonight  
Here's to every girl and boy who lost their joy  
They let it get away

You know it's never too late  
Get up and start all over again  
You know it's never too late  
There's got to be a better way  
Don't settle for the cold and rain  
It's not too late to start again  
Find a way to smile and never let it get away

It's been too long and we've been down and out without laughter  
No smiling just tears  
We're tired of falling down and being such a disaster  
We've been here for years

Here's to all the broken hearts tonight  
Here's to all the "fall-a-parts" tonight  
Here's to every girl and boy who lost their joy  
They let it get away

You know it's never too late  
Get up and start all over again  
You know it's never too late  
There's got to be a better way  
Don't settle for the cold and rain  
It's not too late to start again  
Find a way to smile and never let it get away

I'm gone, I'm gone, there's got to be a better way, I'm gone

Suddenly, symbols started appearing above the unclaimed kids' heads. I skipped my line to shout "Unclaimed kids, look up!" I returned to the song, watching as faces lit up, and joy was returned to so many.  
_I'm gone, I'm gone, there's got to be a better way, I'm gone  
I'm gone, I'm gone, there's got to be a better way, I'm gone  
I'm gone, I'm gone, there's got to be a better way, I'm gone_

You know it's never too late  
(I'm gone, I'm gone)  
You know it's never too late  
(I'm gone, I'm gone)  
There's got to be a better way  
(I'm gone, I'm gone)

You could feel the joy emitting from all the kids. The gods were crying. After about five minutes, the crowd had calmed down enough for us to announce "Unfortunately, this is our last song of the night. Enjoy!"

I grabbed an acoustic guitar, and started strumming. Being Apollo's kid has its advantages. Jasper sang, and that night, I fell into a deep sleep, contentedly lying in my bed, holding a stuffed sun that appeared out of nowhere.

**The Minotaur: OK, I **_**LOVE**_** rock/ alternative music. I suggest you look those songs on the list up. What do you think about Jen's pov?**

**Hermes: There should be Evan's pov. **

**The Minotaur: Why?**

**Hermes: Because he's my son.**

**The Minotaur: Whatever. And those questions were directed to the readers. To answer your questions, click that purplish button. Review!**


	18. some other camp and the wakeup call

**OK apparently the pov switch worked. Well that was according to the ONE SOLE PERSON (thank you meiscool2) who reviewed. **

**Jasper's POV**

In the morning, I woke to an odd moaning sound. I looked around, to see my dragon egg lying on the ground, cracked in half. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! My egg! What happened?" Then something hit my in the back of the head. I turned to see the cutest dragon baby hovering in mid-air. I plucked him out of the air. Then I heard his thoughts in my head. _My name is Tony. _I smiled. "Hi Tony." He flew out of my hands, and I stood to get dressed. I stepped out the, door, and Tony followed.

Once the gods had arrived, I followed Hermes. I was about to shoot an arrow through his head when Tony spat fire onto the tip. I cackled, and shot. "HA! Hermes's head is engulfed in flame once again!" Tony fluttered about my head.

Then, my band came up. "Are we doing a concert tonight?" Jen asked, eyeing the dragon. I pondered the question before deciding that we should. "Yeah, I guess. You guys want to rehearse?" They nodded. We went to the stage. Beckendorf immediately started to set up the special effects, and we started to choose our songs. "Well, we should play Nothing town again." Jen stated. We agreed, so our first song was Nothing town. "What about Stairway to Heaven, by Led Zeppelin?" Alex suggested. "Got it." Annabeth added the song to the play list. "We should keep this short tonight." Evan was quiet, but we all heard him. "We shouldn't bore them every night, so why don't we play once a week. Then, we can rehearse and everything." I nodded. "Good idea. So do we play tonight?"

Jen laughed. "Learn to count Jasper. We play in six days." I shrugged. "Math class just seemed so boring at the time. And I couldn't even read the numbers right, so the teacher would yell at me."

Clarisse snorted. "Awww, what a sad life story. See ya!" She took off towards where her siblings were wrestling. "We're out." Conner got up and left, and Travis and Evan were quick to follow. Beckendorf needed to go make fireworks, and Selina needed to go pick out the outfits. Nico disappeared, and Pollux ran towards the strawberry fields. Thalia discovered she forgot to clean her cabin, and Annabeth went to help. Alex apparently heard his dad calling him, and suddenly Jen was the only one left besides me. "What in Hades was that?" I blurted out. Normally, that happens right before Jen and I started to fight. Here we were just sitting there. "I have no idea." She smiled. Then we heard "Jen! We're going to a human camp to teach archery! Let's go!" Apollo was standing at the top of the hill, his chariot in bus form. "_That_'s what my dad sounds like when he calls someone. Bye!" Jen took off up the hill.

**JEN'S POV**

"Dad, are we almost there?" Hadi whined. It was three hours ago that we left camp towards some human camp, and we still hadn't arrived. I didn't know my siblings that well, but after three hours on the bus, I knew almost everything about them. "No Hadi, there's still half an hour." We all moaned. "I have to go to the bathroom." Erya complained. I groaned. This had been going on a lot. Every half an hour or so, someone had to go. So naturally, being the leader, I'd have to escort them while our dad watched the rest of them. The bus lurched downwards. Alex flew his hands up and screamed "WWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I moaned. "Alex, it was funny the first time. The sixth time isn't funny." He looked hurt. Dad frowned at me.

"Insulting is rude

It hurts all around the world

It should stop right now."

That was the god of poetry's poem? I wanted to barf. "Sorry." He grinned. "Ha! I told Athena that teaching life lessons through poems works!"

Hadi snorted. "Dad, she's right. Jen was totally faking the apology."

Apollo frowned. "Jen, apologies should be sincere." I stuck my tongue out at Hadi. "It was. Hadi was lying."

Dad! I have to go!" Erya screeched. The bus halted, and I led my older sister out. We went to the outhouse. Well, actually, she went, but it smelt so bad that I stood ten feet back. She came out, and I handed her the hand sanitizer. We got back on the bus, and off we went.

The bus screeched to a sudden stop. "What now?" I demanded. Dad laughed. "We're here." Screams came from the back. "Nathan!"

"Madi!"

"Jake!"

"HEY!" I barked. "What's going on?"

My sister, Madi stood up. "Nathan's pulling my hair."

Jake stood up. "Yeah, he was. And Madi asked me to help."

Nathan stood. "I was not! Madi kept throwing spit balls at me, and I ripped away from her." I looked at my dad. He closed his eyes. "Sean, stop framing your siblings." I looked under their seats, and sure enough, there was my brother Sean with a straw. I rolled my eyes, and lead cabin seven off the bus. The head counsellor walked up from where the camp was sitting.

"Welcome! I'm Howard, nice to meet you! Now, kids, as I told you, these kids come from a special camp where they train to fight the monsters who roam through these forests. These kids are amazing at music, healing and archery, so they're going to show us this. This is their supervisor, Apollo, and who, might I ask is the counsellor?" He announced. I stepped forward. "I'm Jen, the counsellor." The man shook my hand, but his eyes were asking me why I'm the counsellor. He then looked at the bow and quiver slung across my back. "You like archery?" He asked. I heard my cabin mates snort. "Yeah. Well, where's the archery range?" He pointed out the archery range, and a group of kids and their counsellor took off in that direction. I followed.

At the archery range, I took my bow in my hand and pulled out an arrow.

"Ok, who's shot a bow before?" No hands went up. "Ok, the first step is you put the bow in which ever hand you prefer. Next you place the arrow like so, on the bow." To help them, I did the steps as I told them. "Next you pull back the string, and when you're ready, let go." My arrow flew strait into the target. Gasps were audible. Then Howard came up. "Could I take a few of you to teach other groups?" We split up, and they left. My dad followed the group with Sean in it. Once they had left, I preformed the steps again, but my arrow split my old one in two. "Oops." I winced. I only had twenty arrows, and Dad wouldn't be able to fix that until we left. The some kid spoke up. "Isn't your dad, like a god? Can't he fix that?" I stared at him. "Who told you that?"

Some other kid stepped up. "The entire camp was told. The Greek gods are real, and you guys are the kids of Apollo." Hadi laughed. "Ironic how they take it without a second thought, and yet we all had panic attacks." I snickered. "Well, if you guys know, might as well." I pulled out a drachma. "Any rainbow around?" Of course, now my dad shows up. "Who you calling?" he asked. "Well I was going to call you, but you're here now, so can you fix my arrow?" He looked at the target and snorted. "Yep, and nice shot." I smiled. The arrows floated out of the target, and the broken one healed, and then they floated peacefully into my quiver. The kids were staring in disbelief. I turned to Hadi. "Here are the panic attacks." We stood there, and then the kids recovered in an instant. Hadi stuck his tongue out at me. We shot arrows and I showed off, shooting seventeen arrows, and they landed in the form of a smiley face.

A group led by Erya came up. "It's our turn at the archery range. You're supposed to teach them first aid." So I taught first aid.

We went to the instruments area at the camp, and I taught basic notes, and showed how to play guitar.

When we returned to camp Half-blood, everyone else was asleep. We entered our cabin, and plopped down on our beds, only for the timer to go off, saying that it was time to wake the camp up. "Our option today will be sleeping in our cabin." I announced, before grabbing the trumpet to play the wake up song.

DA DA DALADA DA DALADA DA DADALA DA DAAA DA. Nobody got up, so I

Played it again. DA DA DALADA DA DALADA DA DADALA DA DAAAA DA. Still nothing. I went into my cabin, grabbed an electric guitar and an amp, and went back onto the porch of my cabin. I plugged them in, and tried again, this time on the guitar. No one. I turned it to full blast, and played the tune again. Everyone came bursting out of their cabins. "OH MY GODS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? PLAY IT ON THE TRUMPET!" They screamed. "I tried; none of you would get up." I smirked and ran into my cabin. It's a good thing demigods can't enter each others' cabins unless invited.

**The Minotaur: OK, it's fun to write in Jen's POV. **

**Hermes: Great.**

**The Minotaur: Well, I'd like to thank meiscool2 for being-sniff- the only one-sniffle- to review.**

**Hermes: Ok. REVIEW!**


	19. quest

**Ok, I know some people hate this, but we're skipping three months ahead, so Percy's birthday is tomorrow. I'm sorry to do this, but I need to get moving on, because it's taking too long.**

**JASPER'S POV**

"Attention everyone!" Chiron stamped his hooves on the pavement. "I know that you are all afraid. Tomorrow, Percy begins his quest. Now he shall choose his six companions. I know it should be two companions, but he wants six, and now is not the time to explain ancient laws to a slow learning child. If you are chosen, you shall prepare a bag. If not, you shall prepare for war. Already, the army is on the horizon, where as Kronos is in San Fransisco. Percy, please choose your companions." Percy stood, and went to Chiron. "I choose Annabeth, Grover"

"Unfortunatly, you cannot take a satyr." Chiron spoke sadly. He knew what close friends they were. "Alright." Percy sounded choked. "Jasper, Thalia, Jen, Alex, and umm… Am I allowed to bring a god, since it's special?" Chiron nodded. "Then if she'll accept, Artemis." Silence hit like a bomb. Then I realized he'd counted me as a demi-god. "HEY! I'm a god too, remember?" No one heard me. Artemis swallowed, then with one eyebrow raised, said. "I accept." Ironic how the oracle never mentioned that Artemis would come, but it said that I would come.

The next morning, we went to the big house. Tony fluttered about my head. He was the size of a washing machine now. I was allowed o bring him, thank gods. He's like a best friend. _Are you ready?_ He asked. "Yeah. All I have to say is choose the gods, right?" _Yeah. We'll be fine. _I smiled. We entered the big house, where everyone was waiting. Up drove a small monster truck. Beckendorf jumped out, and Artemis followed. "This is gonna be fun." She stated. The rest of the group gathered, and the bags of food and everything flew into the deep trunk. "SHOTGUN!" I shouted. "Good bye, you can do this, good luck!" Chiron spoke encouragingly. We drove off, and once over the hill, Artemis floored it. By noon, we reached Chicago. At seven pm, we reached Denver. We checked into a hotel, and we stayed there for the night. In the morning, we were off again. At noon, we reached San Francisco.

**Hermes is off preparing for the war against evil killer cheese puffs, but yeah.**

**Ok, I know it's short and abrupt, but that's just the way I roll. And, I still have a good chunk of the story left. Should I make a sequel? Even though I'm only three quarters of the way through, I need to plan way in advance, otherwise I'll barely ever update. **


End file.
